148458-some-possible-solutions-to-saveimprove-game
Content ---- You can already rune in your character window and there is already a tutorial quest explaining runing, which gives you a shoulder piece and a rune to slot into it. As for the game suggesting which runes to use from best to worst... It doesn't really work like that. It depends on your playstyle, build and your overall stats. The game does already tell you if you've reached the softcap on a stat so that should be a hint not to rune any more of that stat and stats are categorised into offensive, defensive and utility and mouse over tells you the details of each stat. That's about as clear as the game can make it for you. | |} ---- ---- So adventures? | |} ---- ---- ---- Both "problems" are no things that Crabine can solve as easily as you suggest. As for No 2, Revon already stated the most relevant points: there is a tutorial quest and there is no single optimal path for everything, so how on earth should the game suggest optimal runes? Players should at least have a few brain cells which they can use in this case. With regard to problem No 1, the solution is: Get a proper guild. Simple as that, this is a MMO and no singleplayer game. The devs made a huge mistake when they introduced the open ilvl display in the character screen with f2p, but I fear that even removing it now wouldn't change anything. If the wannabe-pros (who most likely aren't even capable of playing at 50% of their theoretical limit) see something like an ilvl display, they'll go full jerk mode. Happened in WoW, certainly happened in other games I didn't play, now it happened in WS. Dunno why devs are always so stupid. Put some effort into finding reasonable people to play with and then you don't need to care anymore for all the fools out there. | |} ---- Whenever I see a group like that I always try to get in without telling what my ilvl is. If they are nice and let me in then they get a good member, if they don't then they get on my s*** list. Edited December 24, 2015 by Daluu | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The least you could do is take a moment to explain the situation and reason for your actions politely and ideally also give them advice on what they should do before queueing for vets. You have to understand these people are new to the game and don't know how stuff works yet, they're not doing it to ruin your day or to be malicious. | |} ---- ---- That's what guilds, advice chat, circles, guides, etc. are there for. If they can't take a moment of their time to learn what a vet dungeon is, why should we take a moment of our time to explain it to them? I have a strict rule regarding helping other people. I only help those who are willing to help themselves. That's why I wrote a guide on what to do at 50 (See my sig). Because I help those who are willing to take the time to find and read a guide. Adventures =/= Dungeons Not. Even. Close. Edited December 24, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- ---- "hey so-and-so, rune your shit" oh man, that took 2 seconds out of my day to type that. That was a lot of work. I need a vacation now in order to recuperate. Edited December 24, 2015 by MoePork | |} ---- Yeah the PvE contract section was what I was referring to mainly. That makes sense though for it to just reward Pure, the thought was for those that may have already been raiding the divine tier stuff already to be able to get their own supply if they wanted to save some plat. I think I see your main view, get rewarded pures since the contract content pretty much reaches just that and raid DS for the divines. | |} ---- You are doing them a disservice if you tell them what to do without them asking you for the information in the first place. If you want to help them, then wait for them to ask for your help or don't help them at all. How else are they going to learn to do stuff by themselves? At first they expect people to teach them how to dungeon, then how to raid, then expect to be carried, then expect this and that. Well I'm sorry, but I ain't gonna lift a finger to help someone who can't help themselves. And whenever someone try to help me and I didn't ask for their help, I gently teach them how to ingest solid waste products in a myriad of ways. I may sound like a cupcake, but I don't care what goody two shoes thinks. I help those who deserve it and that's all that matter to me. | |} ---- Yep. | |} ---- I was extremely confused about how you could think any of what you said makes sense...then I saw the "I started playing Wildstar during Beta and quit shortly after release coming back for F2P" in your guide. Now I get it! | |} ---- This is literally the most unhelpful seemingly honest attempt at help on runes I think I've ever read. You're "playstyle" has almost jacksht to do with what runes you do unless your playstyle is do crap damage or be a crap tank/healer. There's really not a lot of choice if you don't want to waste money on runes, which brings me to... Yeah cool, just waste your money and time putting runes in until the game decides to warn you you've gone too far! Or it could just have the soft cap in the tool tip and actually be helpful. | |} ---- ---- You can't learn to run dungeons with words and videos, it only gives you pointers on what to expect and be prepared Things like reflexes ,muscle memory and actual experience still needs to be worked in What we need is like how skyforge did, have a solo queue where ppl can learn ,explore the instance with less rewards without deterring the group and then they can choose to group queue when they feel like for better rewards | |} ----